


✰Happy Sleep✰

by BabyWhoLovesChickenNuggies



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Angst, Coran - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Other, Pidge Holt, Problems, Slight Anxiety, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Voltronlegendarydefender - Freeform, gaylove, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance fluff, lance mcclain - Freeform, mentions of anorexia, starvation problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWhoLovesChickenNuggies/pseuds/BabyWhoLovesChickenNuggies
Summary: Just a very short story about Klance-Something happens to Keith and Lance finds out only hours later, again very short but there’s some good fluff^^
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	✰Happy Sleep✰

Sleep is like fluff..soft..and sometimes warm, usually caused by the bed sheets..or maybe another.

_ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ 

The waves was all to be heard..the sound of the foamy blue and white ocean noisily washing over the sand was calming. It was like the Ocean was hissing happily. Almost sounded the same as a door opening..

"-ance? Lance, are you awake? We need you to meet everyone in the lounge" A deep voice spoke, it was gentle and calm however, almost exactly like those waves.

The tall cuban male awoke from his sleep, pulling up the face mask from his face, to prevent the light hitting his eyes so suddenly and to have an even more peaceful sleep.

"Its me, Shiro, sorry to bother you, we're just gonna talk about some things..I-I can't really say what it is right now but I think you should come, its better if we discuss it somewhere else.."

"Oh, okay, thanks for telling my Shiro, tell Keith that I miss him already while I make my way there," Lance smiles, excited to finally see the boy after the long awaiting night. He loved Keith more than anything, and couldn't wait to give the boy the beautiful diamond ring he had laying around ina small box in his room. He decided that tonight, he would set up a picnic date in the garden room and eat with his boyfriend. Lance was imagining Keith wearing something cute and frilly; summery or spring seasonal.

The older male bit his lip as he tried to smile, nodding gently. For Lance was happy to see Keith..that name poked at Shiro as a stick would a bear. Lance jerked his head to the side, his hair moving at the slight movement. He was confused, and noticed the strange expression on the older's face.

_ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

Everyone was waiting in the lounge, and when Lance found everyone in the lounge sitting around on the couches. He didn't see Keith though..odd. Lance was longing to hold the smaller boy in his arms and keep him in his lap. He was getting cold too, and needed his cariño to fix that. {cariño=honey}

"Hey guys! Good morning," Lance exclaims with pure glee, still very excited to see his tiny boyfriend. Everyone seemed so bland though. . .so. . . numb. He looked around at everyone for a moment, his breathing slowly but surely picking up.

"Lance," Allura started, soon shushed by Shiro as he adjusted his hands in his lap, squeezing them in between his thighs.

"Look buddy..Its definitely not easy to tell you this but Keith won't be able to see you this morning, at least not in the way you want. I can't tell you not to panic though, I'm sorry and, I'll show you where he is.."

Lance jolted up out of his seat, his hair moving again. Suddenly he felt a sort of burning within his stomach, an itch that spread from his neck to his chest. He was scared, and it was clear Keith was hurt, but Shiro was sorry. This could not mean anything near good.

The pale man lead the cuban to the room with some healing pods as everyone else stayed silent. They didn't wanna disturb Lance and his, well, moment. A dark skinned male in the lounge started to become even more upset as the minutes passed; his eyes glazing with tears as a donut would with frosting.

As soon as Lance walked in the room, he began to feel the heat inside him intensify, the itches following. The cuban male scratched at the nape of his neck, staring at his boyfriend displayed inside of the pod. He gasped a bit, already knowing what to say, which didn't come out pleasurable.

"What-what happened to him?!, I-I don't understand, when the hell did he slip up? And h-how bad?!" His breath hitched as he went to the pod, placing his warm hand against the glass. Lance whimpers, eventually pressing his face to the glass, the skin of his nose smooshing a bit.

Shiro went behind Lance and put a hand to his shoulder, sighing as he couldn't bare to even get any closer to the sight before him. "Listen Lance, this isn't easy for anybody, but-we don't really know, he was walking around and throwing up a lot. Keith never really ate much and had been giving off signs of being sick, he's nowhere near dead but we think he may be very sick, however this is much worse than just a normal fever..he definitely isn't pregnant though, because one, he's only half blood and two, I don't even think you two have done it before since Keith isn't the type to want to. But he fainted in his room a couple hours before you slept, the bad news is that he may not be up until the time we usually have lunch or sometimes around there based on what Pidge said."

"My poor baby..I-I can see his ribs..how long will he be in a pod?" Lance wanted badly to caress the pale boy's features, to comfort him more or less. However, there was no way to do that.

"Lance. Were you even listening when I told you? I said probably until lunch or dinner," The older male had explained, crossing his arms and sighing softly. "Sorry Shiro, but how do you expect me to not look at him for long? I mean, he's..he's my first true love, and know I can't even touch him..," The cuban sighs, his bright blue eyes being as glazed as the other boy's. He didn't want to get away.

"C-can I stay with him?..Please?" His voice sounded a bit choked up, like he was about to cry waterfalls, or as others would say, a river. Shiro sighs once again, but this time there was more frustration in it. "If that would make you happy then yes, but you can come to lunch or dinner if you do get hungry. And don't hesitate to leave if you become bored or wanna sleep," Lance could do nothing but look at the older male shocked at his last two remarks.

"What?! I will not leave him until he wakes up! And you being Shiro and having big dad energy, should know that!" "Ok ok, I'll bring the food to you during lunch and dinner then, see you later.." The man left Lance and his boyfriend alone, soon meeting up with the other paladins in the lounge.

"Lance is gonna be in there for..awhile"

_ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

Lance had been laying against the pods for awhile, so much so he fell asleep. Lance was now asleep next to his sick boyfriend. 'Sick' he hated that word. It was clear that Keith is probably starving himself, which scared Lance to death.

He woke up to his thoughts as he slouched against the pod. He heard a hiss and immediately jolted his head to the pod, but it wasn't opening. It was just Shiro with a plate of food goo at the door of the room. "Oh, hey Shiro, thanks for bringing me food," The boy said with still a bland voice, even though he was extremely hungry. The older boy smiles in a sad manner and leans on the door.

Lance trudges over to the door and takes his plate of food goo. "How is Keith? Did you check his vitals?" Lance responds with a yes, nodding along with it. Shiro hummed in response and was ready to leave all the sudden when another hissing noise was to be heard. Both boys looked over and Lance ran over to the falling Keith, catching him ever so gently as he fell out of the pod.

Keith looks up at Lance and gives a very week smile, nuzzling his face into the tan boy's neck shakily. Lance smiles down at him, picking Keith up in his arms. "I missed you" Lance was now on the verge of tears looking down at his seemingly helpless boyfriend which replied "I missed you too" As tears were already streaming down his face, Lance held him in a tight embrace, one that he refused to let go of.

While they were having their moment all of the paladins and Coran came in, showering Keith in 'I miss you's and some concerned words. The smaller boy had only wanted attention from Lance and tried to get closer to his chest. Lance cooed at that, and pulled up Keith's face to look at him. Which was when he noticed how bony his face was, how weak and fragile he looked, which was the way he acted around Lance, but this time it was more intense.

Keith seemed to tremble in Lance's arms and everyone noticed that, but Keith didn't want all the others to surround him, he just wanted to be surrounded by Lance, his love, his arms, and wanted those blue eyes to stare into his purple-grey ones. He made a tiny sniffling noise as he stayed close to Lance, the taller boy feeling something wet against his neck. Tears. Lance's boy was crying, and in his arms.

"I think we should leave the two alone..they have some things to discuss.." Everyone nodded and said goodbye as they left the room, Lance looking at everyone than back at Keith. "Honey, what's wrong?" The cuban asked in a gentle and sweet voice, he wanted to scream at Keith for starving himself on purpose, but he knew that Keith got scared when he was yelled at. He would've cried harder and hid from Lance, which is the last thing he wanted. "M'sorry.." The pale boy mumbles, crying harder and shivering against Lance.

"What're you sorry for?" Lance tried to kiss away his tears, talking in a pitiful manner. "For doing this..It wasn't on p-purpose, I-I just didn't want anything to get in the way of my training and I forgot to eat, then It got to the point where I didn't feel like eating..a-and whenever I wanted to I would throw it up because my b-body couldn't handle i-it"

Lance's heart shattered at the sound of his boyfriend, he was sobbing and his face was red and puffy. Lance was so angry Keith had hurt himself, until he remembered something..the way to make Keith feel better. His idea.

_ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

"Keith, honey, I know that you are sorry, and I forgive you..just please please be more careful" Lance's eyes began to glaze again, beginning to cry. Yep. Cry, and Keith rubbed Lance's nape to calm him down. His eyes started to glow up, and he gently kissed Lance's lips.

"D-do you have any food goo I could try eating?" Lance's face lit up at the question nodding vigorously as he sat down with the tiny boy in his lap. "Here, but don't eat it fast, go slow cariño"

The Korean blushes at the name, he loved it though. He leans into Lance's warm, fleshy chest as he carefully takes a small bite of the goo. He already felt like vomiting but tried to hold it in. His gaze was blurry for a few seconds before his full vision came back. He ate a tiny bit of goo. And Lance was proud, so proud he kissed Keith's cheek as a small reward. Keith giggles at that.

Lance loved Keith's giggles, they were so cute and made him feel so blissful.

_ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __

After about five or ten minutes, Keith had finished half the goo, and was already feeling better yet a bit nauseous. He snuggles back into Lance's chest and lets out a yawn. Before he falls asleep Lance takes him by the chin and looks deep into his eyes. This makes Keith blush rapidly.

"Wait, I have planned something for us, I told Hunk to finish setting it up and I think you're ready to see it, I wanted to make sure you were well first though, but will you, go on another date with me?"

Keith nods happily "Yes, of course I will!" Lance chuckles and goes to carries him to the garden in the castle/ship. He had told Keith to hide in his own neck until Lance said so, to which Keith happily obliged. As soon as he made it he had Keith cover his own eyes as he set him down on the blankets.

"Okay..you can look," Lance said as he waited for Keith. Then Keith took his hand off of his eyes and smiles, biting his lip a bit. He loved what Lance had done with the small area and just admired it for a few minutes. There was a basket on one side of the blanket and fairy lights surrounding them, a nice aesthetic. It made Keith feel happy and like he was home, which he was.

"Oh my..this is so beautiful, and where'd you get fairy lights?" Lance started, "I got them at the space mall but Im so happy you like it, now eat up, Hunk got some different space foods for you to try" Keith made himself comfy in Lance's lap again as he opened the basket to which there was no food but a small box. "There's only a small box in here" Lance bit his lip and gently took Keith out of his lap, he took the little box and got on one knee.

The pale boy looks at him with slight confusion, "Lance what are you-" Lance opened the small box, revealing a ring with a tiny diamond, Keith felt his eyes glaze over with wet tears, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Keith Kogane, I've liked you ever since the garrison, and you were always there for me, no matter how angry you were, you would always try your best to stay calm around me. You make me happier than anything else in the world and if smiles could kill, I'd be dead, because you're smile is as bright as the sun. Your eyes are like space, a beautiful supernova that took my breath away. I could go on and on and on about reasons why I love you and want to be with you forever, but it would take decades..so, Keith Akira Kogane, will you make me the happiest man alive and take my hand in marriage? Become my family? And live in peace with me forever?"

Keith was stunned, but in a good way. He cried. A lot. He was too happy, more tears were just threatening to spill. And they did. Keith froze for a second, letting everything rush in, and that moment would probably be one of the best in his life. He took his hand away from his mouth and uttered one word that would change his life for forever. "Yes!"

Lance slid the ring on his finger before hugging Keith tightly, kissing all over his face and resting Keith in his lap. The pale boy wrapped his arms around the Cuban's neck, giving him an eskimo kiss. "I love you Lance," Keith cried, Lance did too, "I love you too, Keith"

_ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

Keith and Lance ate their food happily, Lance making sure Keith got enough food in his system. He rubbed the red paladin's shoulder with a bright smile as Keith ate some space goo cookies. "Keith, you look a bit tired, do you wanna sleep? I think it would be give you some extra energy for tomorrow," "Yeah, but let's clean up and thank Hunk for everything first"

Lance hums in response and starts to clean up with Keith, after about half an hour cleaning they thanked Hunk and made their way to Lance's room. "Wanna wear my shirt to bed?" The cuban male asked, Keith nodded and took off Lance's jacket. (Keith didn't wanna change so Lance just let him wear his jacket) The shorter boy took of the rest of what he was wearing and put on one of Lance's blue and grey shirts. Lance however, just wore his boxers to bed.

Lance neatly pulled down the covers on his bed and got under them patting his chest for Keith to lay down on. Keith nods and lays down on Lance, curling up to him. Lance smiles at his cuddly boyfriend and rubs his back. Keith purrs a bit and nuzzles him, Lance kisses his head as they drift off, both loving the feeling of rest, so warm and fluffy, but also calming, like the waves in Cuba.

**Author's Note:**

> {That was the end of the story^^ It was also my first story that I was gonna publish so it may be a bit bad, I hope ya'll like it though! Thank you for reading this short story and stay around for updates! I will try to post fluff shots as much as possible and there may be more fluff shots than stories. Also fluff shots will be possible only like 1,000 words or less. ]word count for this short story is 2,766]}


End file.
